


ROLLERSKATES – Heaven and Hell

by RawWriting



Series: Stony Tiny Bang 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: Round 7Queen Virginia has commissioned some stained glasswork from Stephano. The King is now here to look it over, and what he sees amuses him.





	ROLLERSKATES – Heaven and Hell

Stephano stared at the stained glass window he had spent weeks on, then at Antonio, who had his hand covering his face. It was hard to say what the King was thinking. It really was, and the use of the estranged Lord Stephen, was probably a risky choice, but one that Stephano had chosen after many other ideas had been thrown out. The ordeal with lord Obediah had been, messy. And the Queen did more ruling of the country, than Antonio, and the King had ordered that be reflected. So, it left the king’s battles, to be immortalized.

The tension was mounting, as the King moved closer to the glass, tracing the looping tail with his eyes. Stephano swallowed hard, stomach churning. It had been a whim to put that detail there. To show the way they had been tied with friendship. The way it hampered, and grounded, the divine figure. The king’s shoulders began to shake, and Stephano was sure he was going to die. He made the King cry. If the King didn’t kill him, and his Moore didn’t kill him then the Queen surely would.

The sound, not of sobbing, but laughter penetrated, and Stephano’s heart restarted. “Do you have the sketch of this? I want it- if not, do a drawing of this- color it if you can, to match this.” A jeweled hand waved at the window and Stephano scrambled to gather the watercolor he had done to show the Queen before the final glasswork. He sincerely tried not to peek, as the king scrawled a note across the corner of the watercolor sketch he had pulled out, but the man wrote so large.  


“Told you, you can leave but your mark is still here. Seems even the artisans know you’re tangled with me. Come home soon or I have this moved to your rooms.

Tony”


End file.
